peacefandomcom-20200223-history
March 2005
PREV NEXT FAQS 0.5 - last edit 3 November 006 * ASQ Tmxxine Programming Language * Tmxxine News Most up to date news and Blog * Linux Tmxxine based on Puppy Linux expected for 3rd quarter 2008 TMXXINE Open Source Time Travel Clarke's First Law: When a distinguished but elderly scientist states that something is possible he is almost certainly right. When he states that something is impossible, he is very probably wrong. Clarke's Second Law: The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible. Clarke's Third Law: Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. (Arthur C Clarke) It's impossible? Let's do it! :There is a growth, a search, a movement towards an ideal. It needs a fuel and many are trying to name and direct it. It flows with our media, through our art and memes. Our history calls out from it and to it. It is a goal requiring something extraordinary :Reality is a strange place we think of as normal. Reality is where a few generations ago the inconceivable becomes toys and playthings. Reality moves ever forward in new and more incredible configurations. Independent of constraints, we move into a potential reality, where the individual generates a ripple and an influence. Global presence is the basis of movement into the future. : Movement between the future and zero time is just a beginning as the nature and potential of multiple dimensions becomes commonplace : The augmentation of reality that is beginning to emerge is inspiring the entering of those actual portals. Those places where imagination fashion reality. We as human beings; as a directed and willed enterprise, we manipulate and inspired our ideas. We are at our best and most co-operative when exploring. Let us explore the future, other realms. Let us go there. Let us believe we can. Let us make it so. Not one person - but a world. Not one idea but many. It thrives on co-operation and competition It is a simple idea. A simple thought. An emerging theory and technology is making it possible. Let us imagine it now as a glorious technological resource of our efforts moving forward. Why would nations engage in such an endeavour, why the internet, why the technologists, why the commercial sector? Why should anyone? It's impossible? Let's do it! Short term goals: * Collaborative free form mind mapping wikis (research environment) beginning to emerge with the development of online Ajax services * Quantum computing in mobile devices (technology enhancement) Open source Linux based phones starting to emerge. * ASQ real time language for advanced pattern finding (simplified interaction) quite confused and not ready for bootstrapping. * The adoption of open source Tmxxine Linux software and the interactive semantic web (the environment) The Flock (Mozilla Firefox based) browser is proving an essential tool * The adoption of speech recognition and translation (the resources) Still awaiting a major increase in processing and reliability. What is Tmxxine? : Tmxxine is a group of public domain initiatives to access alternative time frames and dimensions. Tmxxine uses emerging and open source technology to ensure standards and interoperability. Tmxxine is multi-faceted; encouraging scientists, artists, philosophers and lay people. : Tmxxine is multidimensional through intent, structure and goal. The Tmxxine approach has a ‘browse and know’ style, offering development to a wide variety of interested groups. Achievements * Adoption of Open Source methodology * Creation of the Communication channel * Adoption of the Wiki format over static web pages * Development of Linux Tmxxine in parallel with Puppy Linux * Initial design of AI ASQ programming language Future goals * Creation of a voluntary Chronology Protection Agreement * Zero time. A time where the reflections of the future overlap the past, just as we become the future. Not just one time, but a multi-dimension of times and dimensions. The human spirit believes and dares and ultimately succeeds. It can be done because we will it. # Populate a reality matrix to generate a vacuum effect. Moving the present into a new alignment. # Replicate the biological computers capacity to generate time independent fields from precise energy field computers. # Develop spaces of precise time and location clearance for reception and transmission. # The generation and directing of a scalar wave through and from other branes Tachyon teleportation from the future is dependent on precision positioning and timing By knowing the exact time and place to alter reality, the beginnings of cross time and cross dimensional communication becomes viable on an observable level. This requires degrees of computing sophistication way ahead of forecasted possibilities. It requires a Quantum basis at the very least. Initially solid crystal state and organic-molecular OS/Memory/CPU as a single unit lead to data as a self generated energy field Project Goals The CPU will become increasingly configurable from the onboard software and web resources as we move towards thin-client browser-based environments. The integration of software and hardware will have begun with Quantum computer languages and Quantum processors. We need to prepare for this now. At the current time it is possible to utilize the resources of several machines. Storage will now become multidimensional allowing for zero processing time. Infinite storage (web resources and CPU will become integrated) Programming software used by Tmxxine :XHTML languages such as HTML allows the use of scripting languages, notably web enabled Object Orientated languages such as XUL, Ajax, Java, Curl, Python and Action Script. :Display and activation will be available on all Browsers and is emerging with Flock Browser. Server Side language use will allow skills development in any programming language, including Lisp, Basic dialects, High Level Assembler and Java. :Increasingly we hope to enable people to use Linux and other specialised operating environments such as SkyOS, ReactOs and OpenBSD. The software flexibility assumes successful assembly in other branes. Software development in Tmxxine is forward compatible. Radical topological open source quantum information emphasises indefinability. If developing software for multi-dimensional inter-brane travel, the idea of flexibility is important. History of the Tmxxine Project :The first creation was HolyGeek forum (now under new pornographic management after sale by Yahoo), to develop secure and reliable computing resources and skills whilst introducing some of the ideas associated with Tmxxine. At this time the project was largely conjecture, artistic and philosophical in nature. As the need for a hardware model became important a second forum (ProjeX) devoted to operative hardware was created. Projex introduced the Laxmi Foundation as a practical means of infrastructure support. At the same time the CurlChat program was used to develop communication software and skills in ICQ, virtual worlds and communication technology. Feasibility studies with Prototype Consoles in NetLogo, Java and other languages have increased the requirement for a simpler wiki based programming language. Code that is so open source that it is available as it is developed. Wiki programming. Tmxxine Prime Directive * Each sentient has the inviolate right to live in accordance within its normal cultural evolution and continuum. * We will not interfere with the development of alternative time and brane continuums. * Such interference includes the introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a realm whose environment has not yet developed such capacity. * We choose not to violate this Prime Directive, unless acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination. * This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation * People violating this directive do not exist The Ozmonaughts ~ travelers to other realms If at first the idea is not absurd, there is no hope for it ~ Albert Einstein Quantum physics is preparing to slip not just through time but reality itself. The OSS Tmxxine project created by a group of ‘holygeeks’, rogue alchemists, freelance hackers and open source extremists has plans so radical that even the Dalai Lama is producing an extra chuckle. The Ozmonaughts have created a chat room called CurlChat for communication both in this realm and to others. The computer hacking model of reverse engineering has enabled the Tmxxine team to prepare for a voluntary code of conduct reminiscent of the first directive from Star Trek. The Chronology Protection Agency is being created for freeflow commerce and dialog. The trade and diplomacy infrastructure between dimensions is being developed and serious qubit programming investigation and hardware design has begun. What is currently being worked on? : Currently we are working on developing skills in Linux, Open Science, Programming, Communications, Group management, web design, multimedia, infrastructure support creating a voluntary Tmxxine Chronology Protection Agency. DIDO is the hardware prototype for inter-dimensional communication to augment the tmxxine project. At the moment it is at the pre-design stage. The Final Frontier "Those who make a distinction between education and entertainment, don't know the first thing about either." Marshall McLuhan : How often do we travel to other dimensions? Places of the imagination? Fond memories and favoured childhood rainbow creations. These imagined places are as real as Sanity Clause is to a child. Everyone knows that. Some cultures feel our realm is the dream time and the dream world is more real. : Using the lateral thinking made famous by Edward de Bono, tmxxine brings reverse engineering to the quantum level. Always moving beyond and to the side, allows them to come up with solutions before the arising of problems. Tmxxine have made some remarkable predictions (which they consider history). Some forecasts are easy enough to plot: * the rise of solid state memory to replace hard drives * the rise of open source software, * the adoption of speech recognition and translation Others are a little more off-stream: The emergence of a WinX operating system that combines the best of propriety and open source systems. Quantum storage devices. Devices that store all information from the Internet in an infinity grid. The rise of the search engines – the manipulation of data as the new area of focus for commercial IT technology. Quantum Computing : Tmxxine is developing the means for the movement between not only time but other dimensions. Quantum mechanics, M-Theory and many evolutionary and experimental physics theories support the possibilities. Big TOE and post Quantum mechanics is not a requirement as the theoretical infrastructure will fill the technological necessity : In the classic Qubit Quantum design a particle exists simultaneously in two potential gate situations "A conventional computer must explore all the combinations of alternatives, one set at a time, in such a search. This may be computationally hard? if the number of alternatives is very large. A quantum computer with enough qubits to hold the problem, on the other hand, can search the alternatives in parallel, all at the same time, and reach the problem’s solution in a much faster time" With a 3 Dimensional Gate system the requirement for binary computation is just as easily fulfilled with 10 potential states - a decimal rather than binary model. In fact the number can be infinitely extended around a circle or as ripples from the central red particle wave. So now each value of x can have any number assigned, dependent on the Quantum activity of the blue wave (whether activated or not) Information (the value of x) then becomes dependent on its position, the memory register and the calculation are all dependent on available particle/wave beams What will the Console/Control Panel be like? : The control panel will make full use of available and emerging language technologies and skills. Visualization of Sacred Space (points in cyber space for creation and projection) will be with POV-Ray and 3D imaging technology using the emerging 3DX standard based on XML. Hardware : The CPU will become increasingly configurable from the onboard software and web resources. The integration of software and hardware will have begun with Quantum computer languages and Quantum processors. We need to prepare for this now. At the current time it is possible to utilise the resources of several machines : Storage will now be multidimensional allowing for zero processing time. Infinite storage (web resources and CPU will now be integrated). Integration of search engines and programming languages Only daring speculation can lead us further, not accumulation of facts Albert Einstein ~ Letter to M. Besso, October 8 1952, Einstein, 1972 # Tachyon transmission from the future is dependent on precision positioning and timing # By knowing the exact time and place to alter reality, the beginnings of cross time and cross dimensional communication becomes viable on a Max observable and finally atomic level # Initially solid crystal state and organic-molecular OS/Memory/CPU as a single unit lead to data as a self generated energy field are required to plot bubblicSkills ~ Project Goals Tmxxine NetiZen Broadcasting At Quantum levels the idea of wave or particle or string to describe (model behaviour is insufficient) and from what I have discovered the idea of 'field' (what mystics refer to as 'aura' for humans or 'influence') is closer to leading edge thought Most of the technology required for time travel is some years off. Tmxxine started as a software based project because the hardware is still in development. People are working on configerable CPU's and silicon carbide is a possible way of growing crystal CPU's. Qubit hardware is beginning to emerge. Distortion of gravity is fundamental to time travel and is required to accelerate quantum particles to superluminal speeds Assembling the hardware for Tmxxine transmission We require a rotating anti gravity field around a particle scalar wave transmitter We also need to decide what is transmitted and received. In other words frequency and other standards The first transmissions will be for future reception. The easiest form is to accelerate a scaler radio broadcast. Then we can move onto transmitting specific patterns and arrangements of matter (that is teleportation) Software required 1. Populate a reality matrix to generate a vacuum effect. Moving the present into a new alignment 2. Replicate the biological computers capacity to generate time independent fields from precise energy field computers 3. Develop spaces of precise time and location clearance for reception and transmission. Quantum physics is preparing to slip not just through time but reality itself. The OSS Tmxxine project created by a group of 'holygeeks', rogue alchemists, freelance hackers and open source extremists has plans so radical that even the Dalai Lama is producing an extra chuckle. The Ozmonaughts have created a chat room called CurlChat for communication both in this realm and to others. The computer hacking model of reverse engineering has enabled the Tmxxine team to prepare for a voluntary code of conduct reminiscent of the first directive from Star Trek. The Chronology Protection Agency is being created for freeflow commerce and dialogue. The trade and diplomacy infrastructure between dimensions is being developed and serious Qubit programming investigation has begun (August 2004) Tmxxine NetiZen Broadcasting : At Quantum levels the idea of wave, particle or string to describe or model behaviour is insufficient The idea of 'field' is closer to leading edge thought "Electromagnetic fields emitted by an electric dipole have been experimentally observed to propagate faster than the speed of light in the nearfield of the dipole source, confirming standard theoretical expectations" William D. Walker GOALS All candidates are designed to send a signal/message to the past or future They require transmission and reception components THEORY Current theories of the nature of time and the idea of multiple dimensions all indicate the possibility of some variance of the time continuum. Some theoretical expectations have been verified. The theoretical existence and nature of other dimensions is also being actively sought. Quantum computing effects promise vast increases in computing power that are of commercial and strategic interest and these offer the most likely source of public domain accessibility to required technology. Tmxxine has developed indications of the technologies required for time travel and these are: Data interpretation Development of Windows Vista with its integrated search capacity and other similar endeavours such as Searchlight from Mac, all focus is not about information but about processing data with XML * Simulated AI search engines * The rise of solid state nano-memory to replace hard drives * The rise of the search engines – the manipulation of data as the new area of focus for commercial IT technology Hardware * The emergence of embedded devices that combine the best of propriety and open source systems * Integration of search engines and programming languages * Quantum storage devices. Devices that store all information from the Internet in an infinity grid Software development in Tmxxine is forward compatible. Radical topological, open source quantum information emphasises indefinability. Developing software for multidimensional inter-brane travel in Curl or ASQ. Tmxxine extends quantum perception creation to the macro-verse, enabling the existence of theoretical particles by the focus of perception. A chatterbot (also chatbot, chatterbox) is a bot program which attempts to maintain a conversation with a person. While it is true that a good understanding of a conversation is required to carry on a meaningful dialog, most chatterbots do not attempt this. Instead they attempt to pick up cue words or phrases from the person which will allow them to use pre-prepared or pre-calculated responses which can move the conversation on in an apparently meaningful way without requiring them to know what they are talking about. An exception to this approach is Jabberwacky which attempts to model the way humans learn new facts and language. The classic early chatterbots are ELIZA and PARRY. More recent programs are Racter and A.L.I.C.E. Links * Varied Time Travel Links 200503